Naked Ambition
by XxprincessofdarknessxX
Summary: Ginny Weasley-Potter will do whatever it takes to become Minister of Magic, even if it means working with someone from her past...*Rated M for a reason*
1. The Financier

**February 10th 8:16 PM – DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL COOPERATION **

Ginny Weasley-Potter strode into her large office. It contained two large couches that faced each other so that she could easily conduct informal meetings. As expected, members of her staff were now occupying those couches. They were all frantically writing letters that they intended to owl to foreign diplomats to confirm that a French death eater cell had been eradicated.

As soon as Ginny got a foot in the door of the office, her staff members scrambled to their feet.

"No, sit! Sit! As you were," she assured them. The staff quickly sat back down and turned back to writing their letters.

As the Minister of International Cooperation, she was ultimately responsible for foreign relations between Wizarding England and foreign governments both magical and muggle. She was in a good mood because she was being credited with ridding France of the last vestiges of death eaters within their borders.

She sat behind her desk and took out the bottle of wine she kept in her bottom drawer. It was charmed to stay chilled, and she began pouring herself a glass. It wasn't as if she drank at work all the time—it was just for special occasions. And besides, it was almost 8PM. They had all stayed late to finish up paperwork and to owl all the appropriate diplomats.

Hermione walked purposefully into the room, somewhat taken aback by the chaos. Ginny pulled out a second glass and began to fill it.

"Wine?"

"Please," Hermione answered. "But that's not why I'm here." She wiggled a manila folder right in front of Ginny's nose.

"Are those the…" Ginny began.

"Yes."

"Guys! I need the room." Ginny said in an authoritative voice. The staff scrambled to gather all of their things to get out as quickly as possible.

When the last staff member had hurried out, Ginny spoke.

"What are the highlights?" Ginny asked, somewhat nervously.

"Your approval ratings have increased as result of the French death eater removal by 20 percent."

"I'm at 70 percent approval?" Ginny asked somewhat incredulously. "I was thinking more of a 10 to 15 percent jump."

"Well the public already likes you Ginny. They like to see you succeed."

"Is that it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Of course not." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"You know what I really want to know."

"Of course. Question: If Ginny Weasley-Potter were to run for Minister of Magic, would you vote for her?"

Ginny's breath hitched in anticipation.

"55% say yes."

Ginny cracked a small smile. "And?"

"Question: If the candidates in the upcoming Minister of Magic race were Ginny Weasley-Potter and Cornelius Fudge, Jr. who would you vote for?"

"50% say they would vote for you."

"That's better than I was thinking, especially since Fudge has name recognition."

"Ginny. You're married to Harry Potter. You are the definition of name recognition."

"That's true, but his father was a former Minister of Magic. And, we can't underestimate how gender is going to play out in this race. There's never been a female Minister of Magic before."

"And you'll be the first."

They rose their glasses in a toast.

_I _will_ be the first_, Ginny thought as the glasses clinked.

"So what's our next step?" Hermione asked.

"We call Colin." Ginny made her way to the intra-office Floo. "Colin Creevey!" she shouted as she threw the floo powder into the hearth. In a puff of green smoke, Colin Creevey's disembodied head appeared in the fireplace.

"Colin, I need you to come to my office as soon as possible."

"No problem Ginny." His head disappeared.

Ginny took another sip of her wine and a few seconds later Colin walked into the office.

"Let's sit down on the couches," Ginny suggested and placed herself in the armchair at the head of the shoehorn made by the two couches.

Hermione handed Colin the manila folder with the poll data.

He opened it and looked it over. "Wow. So this is it. You're really running."

Ginny let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. "I'm really running. I've been waiting for my chance for a long time."

She looked directly at Colin. "What's our next move?"

"I think you should announce in a week so that you can use the momentum that was created by the French Death Eaters."

"One week. We have to assemble a senior campaign team. Obviously I will be doing polling and strategy. You'll be doing the press stuff. But we need someone who can fundraise. This campaign is going to go belly up without money and Ginny shouldn't have to bankrupt herself just to be Minister of Magic," Hermione said.

"It's doable. I have someone in mind for opposition research and that sort of thing. I think she may be able to find someone who's good at fundraising."

"Who is it?" Colin asked, confused.

"Do you remember Pansy Parkinson?"

**February 10th at 11:23 PM – THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

Ginny slid into the booth, sitting across from Pansy. Pansy's face was all business.

"What is this about?" Pansy asked suspiciously.

"Why can't I just want to catch up with an old friend?"

"Because we're at the Leaky Cauldron. No one over age 17 goes to the Leaky Cauldron, so you're trying not to be seen by anyone we know. Why?"

"It's happening."

"What's happening?"

"I'm running."

Pansy exhaled audibly. "Well congratulations Ms. Future Minister of Magic!"

"I need you to work on opposition research, work your magic from time to time. The grey area stuff."

Pansy chuckled a bit. "I live for the grey area."

"I also need something else from you."

"Name it."

"I need fundraising muscle. I know you're not fully in that world anymore, but I was hoping you could pull someone onto the team that has rich friends and would be willing to help the campaign."

Pansy smiled a small smile. "I think I know someone. Give me 24 hours."

Ginny rose to pull Pansy into a hug. "Thanks Pansy, I really appreciate it. There's definitely a clock on this. I announce in a week."

**February 11th 1:03AM – MALFOY MANOR**

"Pansy, why in bloody fuck are you standing in my bedroom at one in the morning?"

Draco Malfoy was sitting up in his bed, his bare pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight. Astoria Greengrass, his less than clothed girlfriend, was scrambling to pull the sheets up around her.

As Pansy's eyes swept around the room, she laughed. "I think you'll want to hear about this now. I was contacted by…" Pansy's keen eyes flicked to Astoria. "Your past."

Draco's eyes widened slightly. "My past?" He immediately understood the reference. "Are you fucking with me?"

"Draco, I don't appreciate the fact that another woman is coming into our bedroom in the middle of the night." Astoria declared as imperiously as she could from under the sheets.

"Astoria. Firstly, this is my bedroom not our bedroom. I've told you that a million times. Secondly, shut up. Pansy, I will meet you in the drawing room in 10 minutes."

Exactly ten minutes later, Draco walked through the double doors of the drawing room where Pansy was already sitting at the small table, pouring herself a glass of scotch.

"Why did Ginny contact you?"

"She's running, and I can get you in the inner circle."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "How?"

"The campaign needs a fundraiser. That means they need someone with money who has friends with money. Remind you of anyone?"

Draco smirked and took a strong sip of her glass of scotch. "Tomorrow morning. 10AM. Let's pay _Mrs. Potter_ a visit."

**February 11th 10:01AM – DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL COOOPERATION**

Ginny looked up from her desk to see Pansy walk through her door with Draco Malfoy.

"No."

Ginny put her quill down and walked over to the front of her desk, leaning on it slightly, and folded her arms.

"Ginny! I haven't said anything yet."

"No."

"Ginny! Draco is perfect for this job. He has connections and he's richer than Merlin! If he gets just the people he knows to contribute, you'd be swimming in donations for the entire campaign."

Ginny's eyes flicked to Draco who was smirking infuriatingly. "What are you getting out of this?"

"The joy that comes from helping an old _friend_."

Ginny could feel the heat from anger and annoyance rising in her cheeks. "What are you really getting out of this?"

"It's simple. I need someone I trust as Minister of Magic. I can't have Fudge's righteous arse in office, or else they'll never stop raiding the manor and setting up roadblocks for me when I try to do business. I'm constantly under suspicion for death eater activity and I'm frankly sick of it."

"And you trust me," Ginny deadpanned.

"Given our _history_, I doubt you would be as zealous as Fudge would. So I'd be doing this for purely selfish reasons. Just the kind you're most comfortable with." As Draco said the last sentence, the tension in the room became palpable.

Ginny ignored his remark and leaned back onto the desk, considering the proposal. She knew that Pansy was right. Harry was wealthy but Draco was a multimillionaire, and was friends exclusively with other fabulously wealthy people. If he suggested that they should contribute to her campaign, she would be financially secure until the end.

But she had a nagging feeling that Draco wasn't telling her the whole truth. Why would he want to help her run for Minister of Magic after the way they parted?

_Who cares what his reasons are?_ She thought to herself. _If he wants to give me money, who am I to tell him no?_

Draco took the moment of silence to let his eyes cascade down her body. She was well-dressed, wearing a black form-fitting blazer and pencil skirt set. His gaze lingered when he reached the breasts he had once worshipped with his tongue and lips and the legs he had never tired of having wrapped around his back.

Pansy cleared her throat and he tore his eyes away from Ginny. When he looked at the two of them, he was painfully aware that he had been caught staring.

Their reactions were very telling. Pansy was chuckling softly into her hand, her eyes twinkling at him knowingly.

Ginny's reaction was much more interesting to him. He expected her to be angry or uncomfortable. But when he looked into her eyes, he saw an emotion that he hadn't seen from her in a long time, but was completely unmistakable. It was pure lust.

He looked into Ginny's eyes challengingly and smirked.

Pansy cleared her throat again.

"Do you need some water Pansy?" Draco asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

She stifled her laugh. "No thank you Draco." Just then, an owl swooped in the open window and made right for Pansy. She seemed to anticipate the owl because she raised her arm so that it could latch on.

Pansy untied the note and read it quickly. "Do you have any owl treats?"

"Sorry," Ginny replied. "We keep them in the mail room. That's usually where the owls go."

"I'll give you a treat later Libby."

The owl seemed to understand and flew out of the window.

"I have to go," Pansy announced. "Can I trust you two not to kill each other? You two have a lot to talk about."

Without waiting for acknowledgement, Pansy disapparated.

"Just you and me now," Draco said in a low voice. He made his way over to the couch and plopped himself onto the seat. "Come sit next to me so we can talk about this campaign of yours."

Ginny attempted to stamp down the lust that was radiating through her body. Draco had always had the power to turn her on with just a look or some well-placed words. She couldn't allow him to see that he was still able to get to her all these years later.

After all, she had initiated their breakup. She couldn't let him see her falter now. She purposely chose to sit in her regular armchair.

He chuckled as she sat down. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite…but I seem to remember that you liked it when I did."

She shuddered inwardly. She took a deep breath and decided to ignore him once again.

"Let's get down to business. What are you thinking in terms of fundraising?"

"Well, your first donation will total around two million galleons."

"Who's the donor?"

"You're looking at him."

"You're donating two million galleons to my campaign?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't worry _Potter_ I have a nice, rational reason. I want you completely in my debt when you win so that you'll be incentivized to help me out with my auror troubles."

"The debt will be repaid. And it's Minister Weasley to you."

"Don't push your luck, Potter," he drawled. "I'm giving you two million galleons. I will control the financial fate of this campaign. I've had my cock inside of you more times than I can count. I can call you whatever I damn well please."

He knew how much she hated when people called her Mrs. Potter. He'd seen her at a ministry event only a month ago where a foreign diplomat referred her as such. He remembered looking at the pretty flush that crept into her cheeks when she was extremely angry or aroused. He felt determined to provoke that flush in any way he could.

Her eyes narrowed even as she felt a jolt from her core at the mention of their previous sexual relationship.

"What were you thinking in terms of fundraisers?"

"A ball at Malfoy Manor with you and that husband of yours as the guests of honor. An auction would probably bring in a lot. I'd be willing to donate some valuable items that are just sitting in the safe. I'm sure some of my friends would do the same."

"And why would the former-Death Eaters of the world want to contribute to my campaign again?"

"Appearances my dear. Being a death eater is no longer in fashion. Publically donating to the campaign of Harry Potter's wife? It positively screams 'I'm no longer a death eater.'"

Ginny smiled a small smile. "How much can we make from appearances?"

"Forty million." Draco smirked again, but Ginny found that it wasn't as annoying as she thought.


	2. Relationships

**February 11****th**** 10:43 AM – DEPARTMENT OF INTERNATIONAL COOPERATION**

Hermione walked into Ginny's office and was taken aback by the blond man sitting on the couch.

_What in bloody hell is Draco Malfoy doing here? _She thought to herself.

"Hermione! Sit." Ginny waved her over, still giddy at the thought of the money that they were going to bring in. "Draco is our new fundraiser."

Hermoine's right eyebrow went so far skyward that it almost disappeared in her forever frazzled hair. "Draco?" she looked at Ginny questionably. She had never heard Ginny use Malfoy's first name before.

Ginny realized her mistake and coughed quickly to cover it. "Well, I…"

Draco smirked and jumped in. "I think we're way past last names, aren't we _Ginny_?" He stare that he leveled at her was so intense that Ginny could feel the heat pooling between her thighs. He could see the flush he loved so much reaching her cheeks again. _Definitely aroused this time, _he noted to himself.

He leaned back onto the couch, satisfied. "Since we're going to be working so _closely_ together on the campaign and all."

Hermione ignored her confusion at the exchange and decided to continue. She sighed deeply. "I suppose it makes sense. If there's one thing you know Malfoy, it's money."

Draco was about to open his mouth to make another comment when Colin Creevey came rushing in.

"Turn on the Wizarding Wireless! Crouch Jr. is on!"

Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and summoned the wireless so that it sat on the coffee table in the middle of the couches.

Colin rushed to turn it to the appropriate channel. Soon, the sound of applause filled the room.

"Wizarding England has been torn apart by war for the last few years." Crouch Jr. boomed through the radio.

"Minister Weasley has done a fantastic job as Minister of International Cooperation building international colitions to eradicate Death Eaters both internally and beyond our borders."

"However, the war has been won. We need a Minister of Magic that can focus on internal problems like the declining value of the galleon and making sure that magical children are getting the best education possible."

"For these reasons, I, Bartemius Crouch Jr., am running for Minister of Magic."

More applause filled the room as Ginny waved her wand and the Wireless smashed against the wall in a million tiny pieces.

Hermione stared at her in horror, and Ginny ignored it.

"Losing is not an option. Let's get down to business." Ginny said in a low voice.

"You're more Slytherin than I thought, my dear. Perhaps I _have_ rubbed off on you," Draco drawled.

Ginny leveled a glare at him that even Draco felt puncture through his aloof exterior. For once, he bit his tongue. "Creevey, talk to me," She commanded.

"Uh…" Colin's voice faltered at first but eventually found his strength. "We go through with the announcement. Use the French Death Eaters and your war hero status to sell the notion that the Death Eaters aren't really gone."

"That should be easy, because they aren't." Draco said casually.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What the hell does that mean?"

Draco casually rolled up his left sleeve. The ugly black scar left by his dark mark marred his otherwise flawless skin.

"Former Death Eater remember? I've seen the type of dedication that was given to the Dark Lord first hand. Those type of people don't just go away. There will always be those who are loyal to him and cannot accept that he's gone. Or did you forget that's exactly how the Second War started?"

A profound silence enveloped the room, until Hermione finally spoke.

"We can use that."

"Use what?" said Colin confusedly.

"How the Death Eaters will never quit. How we have to be prepared and constantly vigilant. That's our angle. We need someone as Minister of Magic who recognizes the Death Eater threat and be ready to deal with it if it arises."

Colin nodded in understanding. "We also have to incorporate a domestic message in light of Crouch Jr., but Hermione's plan would play well in the press, and mesh nicely with the French Death Eater success."

Ginny nodded almost imperceptibly. "Go."

Colin and Hermione quickly left the room to plan the announcement.

Ginny sighed deeply. The mix of excitement and anger that she had been feeling left her feeling drained.

Her eyes flicked over to Draco, who was watching her intently. Was he…concerned?

She got up and walked back to her wine drawer in her desk. "Drink?"

The concern she thought she saw was now gone as he chuckled. "I think you need something a little stronger."

Draco walked up to her desk and pulled out his wand. He muttered an incantation and transfigured her wine into firewhiskey.

She smiled at him. It was a real, genuine smile, the first one he had gotten since they were together.

It strengthened his resolve. He was going to get her back, no matter what it took.

He poured a small amount of firewhiskey in a glass for both of them.

He went to sip the glass, as it was still pretty early in the day but to his surprise Ginny drank it all in one go. She grimaced, and a small amount of firewhiskey stayed on the corner of her mouth.

Instinctively, Draco put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the small amount of alcohol he found there. His thumb wandered onto her bottom lip, stroking it for a little longer than was necessary until he pulled himself away.

He took another sip of firewhiskey and put the tumbler back down onto her desk.

"Until next time," he half whispered and promptly disapparated.

**February 11****th**** 7:05PM – GODRIC'S HOLLOW**

Ginny finally stumbled into the home that she shared with Harry. She could still feel the heat of Draco's fingers on her face and lip. She declined to think about what that meant.

She was somewhat surprised to see Harry sitting in their kitchen. After the defeat of Voldemort, he was able to dedicate himself to something he truly loved – playing Quidditch. He had become a professional seeker for Puddlemere United after the war. Ron, of course, considered his rejection of the Chudley Cannnon's offer as complete betrayal. He refused to talk to Harry for a week afterward.

Because he was a professional athlete, he wasn't home very often. In fact, Ginny was so busy with her job (which also entailed travel) that she didn't keep track of Harry's Quidditch schedule.

He looked up and smiled when she came in. "Hey Gin! You look out of sorts. Are you okay?"

"Sorry, long day at work. Also, I didn't know you would be home. How are things?"

"Good, good. I missed you, Ginny." Harry enveloped her into a big hug, which she returned. "I missed you too, Harry."

Harry kissed her chastely on the cheek. When he began to pull away, Ginny grabbed his hand and kissed him on the lips.

Her body was humming. Interacting with Draco for so long that morning made her intent on releasing that sexual energy somehow.

Though Harry couldn't light her body up with passion like Draco could, she couldn't deny that he was still attractive and very much in shape from professional athletics.

Harry seemed a little taken aback by the gesture, but recovered when Ginny slipped her tongue into his mouth.

His mouth fell to her neck and she moaned slightly.

"I get it," he whispered. "Someone's horny."

Ginny grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. They both undressed themselves and Ginny lay down on the bed. Harry gently opened her legs and positioned his head down between them.

"Are you sure?" He asked quietly.

She closed her eyes, imagining that his green eyes were grey. "Yes."

Harry's tongue darted in between her folds, causing her to moan lightly. Her memory was taking over and soon there was a blond head between her thighs, bringing her indescribable pleasure.

When she was finally trembling, Harry kissed his way up to her neck and buried himself inside of her. As he did so, he released a loud groan.

"God Ginny, you're so wet." He gritted his teeth trying to prevent himself from coming.

Ginny guided his hand to her clit. He got the hint and began rubbing it furiously while he pumped inside of her. When he felt Ginny's walls collapsing around him he grabbed her hips and began to slam inside of her with a force that shook the entire bed.

The ability to hold back was gone, and he began to come inside of her.

After it was over, he kissed her now sweaty cheek and pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. Ginny cuddled up to him and put her arm around his waist and he kissed her forehead.

All they could do was catch their breath until Ginny spoke.

"I'm sorry for doing that. I know it only complicates things."

Harry chuckled lightly. "I can't say that I'm complaining."

"I'm sorry that I let my family force us into this marriage. I should have been stronger." Ginny said quietly. "You deserve to be with someone you love."

"I do love you Ginny."

"Not like a husband should love his wife," she said, just above a whisper.

"You were already seeing someone when we agreed to get married weren't you?" Harry asked sympathetically.

Ginny's heart stopped. "What makes you say that?"

"You seemed happy. Like you were in love."

Ginny's eyes shut as a rogue tear fell down her cheek. "I…I was."

"May I ask with who?"

"I don't want to relive that right now Harry. It's too painful."

Ginny got off of Harry and grabbed her wand, long discarded on the floor. "_Nox_." She whispered. The light in the room flew to her wand and she promptly fell into what she hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

**February 11****th**** 8:23 PM – MALFOY MANOR**

Draco made a valiant attempt to keep his mind off of Ginny while he was finishing up at work.

He formally took a leave of absence from his position as CEO of Malfoy Enterprises, but due to his abrupt departure he had to stay extremely late.

By the time he got home, he was extremely tired but thinking only of Ginny.

When he opened the door to his expansive bedroom, Astoria was already on the bed waiting for him, dressed only a matching bra and thong set made of navy blue lace.

He sighed loudly, and crossed the room to his wardrobe. He kicked off his shoes and socks, carefully placing his shoes in its proper place on the floor of the wardrobe and leaving his socks to be collected by the house elves. He then carefully hung up his blazer. As he was taking off his cufflinks, he finally addressed the woman seductively lying on his bed.

"What are you doing here Astoria?"

"Can't I surprise the love of my life?" she purred.

Draco almost snorted as he started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the light muscles underneath. "Love? Give me a break Astoria." His shirt took its place beside his socks.

Astoria dropped the act and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Are you going to fuck me anyway?"

"Yes."

While Draco unbuttoned his trousers, Astoria hopped off the bed and dropped to her knees, pulling the zipper of his trousers down with her.

She impatiently pulled his boxers and trousers all the way down, allowing him to step out of them.

When she engulfed his semi-hard cock in her mouth, in his mind's eye her blonde hair was red and her blue eyes were brown when she looked up at him. His right hand was fisted in her hair as she went back to the task at hand.

"Oh Gi-" he moaned until he caught himself. Astoria didn't seem to notice as he willed himself to keep his mouth shut.

When he was rock hard, he pulled himself out her mouth.

"Get on the bed," he growled.

When she was flat on her back, he reached down and pulled her lacy underwear aside to feel the wetness between her legs.

She was soaked. "You were touching yourself before I got in here weren't you?"

Astoria shot him a smirk that could rival his own. "Of course. I thought you'd be back hours ago. I have needs too."

"Turn over," he commanded.

Astoria got on all fours and stuck her skinny arse in the air.

Draco collected his wand off of the floor and kneeled on the bed behind Astoria. He placed his wand on her stomach and whispered a contraception spell.

"Oh Draco, you know I'm on the potion."

"Somehow Astoria, I just don't trust you," he said easily as he slid inside.

Unable to see her face, it became easier to pretend he was inside Ginny. He positioned himself so that he was hitting her internal pleasure point every time he re-entered her. He could feel her coming, so he wound her hair around his left hand while he pulled her hips against him hard.

Ginny's hair had smelled like cinnamon and when he was so deep into the fantasy that he though he could smell it, he came with a low groan.

He pulled out of Astoria abruptly and shuffled to the other side of the bed where he promptly fell asleep on top of the covers, still dreaming of Ginny.

Astoria crawled over to him, still on all fours. Using her wand, she summoned a blanket to cover them and pushed back the hair that had matted on his face.

"You may not know it yet, but you're mine. I'll be Astoria Malfoy before you know it Draco," she whispered.

Soon, she too fell asleep – plotting.


End file.
